Gameking99
Gameking99 (also known as Gameking or GK) is a user who joined the LEGO Message Boards on Christmas Eve, December 24, 2010. He has the rank Viking, 12,948 posts, and over 626 likes received. He was the 35th Maniac with 6 studs. After 3 weeks, he reached Artisan by rapidly posting for two of those weeks. He retired in mid-January 2012, because, as quoted, "...I have lost interest in the LEGO Message Boards, and school is holding me back." However, he returned, and on April 23, 2012, reached a milestone of over 10,000 posts. He was one of the few people who experienced the User-Moderator Glitch. He is now once again inactive. History He joined the Message Boards on December 24, 2010, because he needed a LEGO I.D. in order to play LEGO Universe, which he got for Christmas. He did not discover and begin posting on the MBs during sometime in Spring 2011. During the beginning of his long-term activity on the MB's, he became quite infamous for supposedly having a very big ego. This was caused by a few stories he wrote in the LEGO Universe Forum about himself. One of them titled "Fame - The Story of Gameking72". These topics added fuel to the fire. He got into an argument with dude777477, a famous LU Player and LU Forum Author, causing many other famous players to have bitter feelings towards him. One attempt to stop these arguments was to create a topic called "Gameking72=FRIEND". A parody of the "Paradox=FRIEND" topic, which was a topic which told the LU Community that the Paradox were not evil spies. The "Gameking72=FRIEND" topic, ironically, made the hatred towards him worse. Eventually, he apologized to dude777477 when he encountered him in LEGO Universe. After this, many people forgave Gameking, and GK completely changed his attitude into a nicer, friendlier, and more helpful person. But, even after his change in attitude, GK still receives hate from some people who have still not forgiven him after all these years. Posting GK posted in a huge variety of forums, including the LEGO Universe, LEGO News, Ninjago, City, Star Wars, and Message Boards Forums. He used to be infamous for spamming in his Artisan to Inventor times, but from Old Timer he has spammed less, and is making more quality posts. He is also known as a roleplayer. He also makes several stories, usually in the LEGO Universe Stories Subforum in the Classics Forum. Gameking is considered a nice, helpful, funny, and strongly-opinionated person. He owned the LU Pizza Parlor in the LU Roleplay, until it was locked by the moderators at 114 pages. No reason was given for its deletion. He then replaced it with LU Cafe, which became his most successful topic, with around 175 pages. This topic was then deleted, and the moderators again gave no detail on why it was deleted, as it had never been given any previous warnings. He made a topic consisting of a series of rants addressing the problems in the MB's. This topic received attention, with about 40 likes on the first post. The topic was removed by the mods a few days later due to the fact that it "offended the opinions of others". Retirement Gameking posted his retirement speech on February 10, 2012. However, he returned to the LEGO Message Boards soon after. Around sometime in July or August 2013, Gameking suddenly went inactive because of schoolwork. He made 2 posts on 07/15/14, and announced that he may return to posting on the Message Boards. "By the way, I will probably return to posting, too. Some of you don't know who I am, but for those who remember, here I am." Gameking99 is currently inactive, but has said he will check on the Boards from time to time. He left because "of the sorry state of the LMB community. Trivia *He raced Adamlenton1 to Maniac, but lost. He also raced huohana and crazyguy65 to Maniac, and lost that race too. *Although he created his account on Christmas Day, he did not start posting until March 2011, when we "accidentally discovered" the Message Boards *He participated in the Bob Avatar Protest. *In the Community Chat Forum, lasagna7 created the topic "YET ANOTHER NEW MANIAC!!!" to congratulate him when he reached Maniac, where Dude777477 mistook him for the 34 Maniac. *He used to play LEGO Universe, where his minifig's name was Gameking72. *He invented two terms on the MBs. The first one being "Terrabad", which is a combination of the words "Terrible" and "Bad". The other one being ROFLOLSHTMSFOAIDMT, which stands for "Rolling On The Floor Laughing Out Loud So Hard That My Sombrero Fell Off And I Dropped My Taco". *Buzzm279 once said that Gameking was his favorite user. *His cousin's account is 5y99swagga, who has no rank, with somewhere between 30-40 posts.